Uncertainty
by EmaMissouri
Summary: Prentiss has a tough choice to make....again let me know if i should expand on this story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!

Uncertainty

Chapter one.

So it was all going so well for Emily. She had met a new man, the thoughts of being alone for the rest of her life never thought about anymore. It was already 3 months in and he didn't even mind the hours she worked, said it made there relationship more interesting and that they would want each other more when they were together. Which made Emily very happy. She knew he properly wouldn't always feel that way, they never did, but he just seemed so like mister right she didn't care, she had hope it was going to last, that maybe it was finally her time.

The team had figured she was seeing someone and after a lot of badgering she finally agreed to introduce him to them. They were very overly keen to meet him, especially JJ and Garcia as he seemed to be making her very happy, she had a very obvious spring in her step.

So the arrangements were made, the team had the weekend off and they were all going to meet him Saturday night at Riley's bar, it was the bar closest to all the team.

So the team waited eagerly at the bar, Hotch maybe a little more than the others, he had had strong feelings for his friend and co-worker for a while now, but he could never act on those feelings. She was his subordinate after all. It would destroy both of there careers! The new couple arrived, hoping they were there before the others, but they weren't and they spotted the team, Garcia, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi JJ and of course the young DR. Reid. They headed over to them and they all said 'Hi'.

"So introductions" Emily pointed out the team to her lover. "OK, the boss, Aaron Hotchner, then there's Dave Rossi, Derek Morgan, JJ, Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia….and everyone this is Dylan Miller!" she smiled and sat down next to Hotch who had left her a space, Dylan sat next to her providing a block between her and her boss. Hotch was a little fearful he had spotted the jealousy in his eyes and had sat there on purpose. But he hadn't.

The night went really well everyone seemed to like him, except Hotch, which really pissed her off as she respected his opinion so when he made his excuses to leave she followed him out of the bar

"Hotch wait up" she called after him

He turned to face her, but actually looked at the car keys in his hand and not her face, she was a profiler she was bound to see his feelings written all over his face "What's up?"

"Hotch, you know I really respect your opinion, what do you make of him?"

"A little to good to be true" he snapped still not looking at her.

"Yeah maybe…but I have to give him a chance…right?" she was looking for a bit of moral support from her friend and boss, but he wouldn't even look at her, she wasn't sure what was wrong "Hotch are you ok?"

"No…" he snapped slightly but managed to keep it cool and looked at her "It's just…." he trailed off. She walked closer to him and his car and leaned on the bonnet

"It's just what?"

"You shouldn't be with this man…I don't know him, but he isn't right for you!" he was avoiding eye contact with her. She was hurt by his words, he hadn't even give Dylan a chance!

"What, who are you to say that, you don't know him, plus you never even gave him a chance tonight, you hardly said two words and when you did you were laying into him. He may not of noticed but I did" she said this calmly but Hotch knew he had pissed her off with his outburst, why didn't he keep his mouth shut.

"I know I'm sorry" he again looked down to his keys…he needed to go home before he said or did something he would regret, he hated rejection.

"What's going on Hotch? You have been acting weird lately with me, have I done something wrong?" she placed a hand on his arm and immediately felt him tense up at her touch

"No, not at all"

"Then what is it?" she looked at him forcing him to make eye contact. He looked at her deeply and moved closer to her, he knew he shouldn't, but he had to, he needed to, really needed too he placed both hands upon her face and kissed her, quite forcefully. Pinning her to the car. But she responded, she didn't reject him. The kiss become very passionate very quickly. They had to separate to catch there breath, then she had realised what she was doing. She had just kissed her boss. She never knew he felt this way.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Right now" he said, then he got into his car and drove off. He knew she had to process this information, she was with someone after all and he didn't have her down as a cheat, so he left her to return to the gathering and think about the feelings her boss had just expressed to her.

She really wasn't sure what to make of this situation, she pretty much sat in silence until her and Dylan left. The others asked if she was all right and she told them she'd just had a little to much to drink, with that notion Dylan suggested they leave.

When they got back to his apartment, she couldn't get Hotch out of her head. She went to Dylan's kitchen, to grab a glass of water.

"You okay? You've gotten really quite"

"Yeah fine" she put the glass down and walked towards him on the couch in the living room. She straddled him and kissed him deeply

"Hey what's got into you?" he asked a little confused, she hadn't been this forward before, he made all the moves on her, now she was on his lap kissing him and grinding against him.

"Nothing" she replied and continued to kiss him. He picked her up by the hips and took her to his bed. The whole time they were making love she had Aaron Hotchner in her mind, which made her panic. They had barely even finished when she got out of the bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Dylan was very confused she was so hot and now so cold.

"I have to leave" she turned and looked at him "I'm sorry" and with that she left his apartment and got a cab back to her place. Dylan had drove to the bar so her car was in parking space still. She got into her apartment and had a cold shower and tried to shake the thoughts of Hotch form her mind. She paced her apartment. Since when had he felt this way about her? Why now? When she was with someone! She was getting more and more pissed off at what had happened and the idea of driving over to his and having it out with him was getting more and more tempting. After about an hour of pacing and talking to herself, she made the decision to go round there before she drove herself crazy trying to figure out what was going on with him. Even though she said to the others she was drunk, she actually hadn't had a drop of alcohol all night, she had stuck to coke all night, but luckily the others were pretty drunk and never noticed her lie.

So she jumped in her car and headed out. If he thought for one second she was going to let him do this to her and leave her hanging, he had another thing coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncertainty

Chapter two

Hotch sat in his apartment mulling over what he just done. What was he thinking, but then she didn't reject him she receipted. It wasn't quite what he had in mind when he pictured there first kiss. It was a bit unexpected for both of them he knew that, but more so for her, what was she going to think of him? Would she report him? No she wouldn't, she wasn't like she would talk to him, probably put him in his place. He couldn't keep still or settle, he should try and get some sleep, but he knew he wouldn't rest, so he paced the room, trying to figure out what he was going to say to her. Unbeknown to him she was sat in her car outside his apartment, trying to will herself to go to his apartment door. She had made it this far after all. She wanted it out with him. She wanted to know why now? Why all of a sudden did he see her this way?

She finally managed to get out of the car and she headed to his door.

After a few moments collecting her thoughts, she knocked the door.

Hotch jumped out of his skin. He looked at the clock on his wall it was 2: 45 am. It must be her, she obviously wasn't happy by the knock on the door. Hotch hesitated to answer. Then there was a second knock.

He slowly walked over to the door and looked through the spy hole. It was her. What was he going to say?

"Hotch open the door!"

She was really pissed off, he panicked! What the fuck was he going to say! Fuck what the hell was she going to say!

He opened the door slowly. "Hey" he said coyly

"Hey! that's all you got to say to me?" she stormed into his apartment

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did…" she cut him off

"What kissed me!" she looked at the look on his face "What are you playing at, are you trying to destroy both of our carers."

"No of course not, I just…" he paused for a second trying to think through his next words carefully "you didn't push me away though did you?"

"That's not the point, I wasn't expecting it!"

"But really you should have freaked and slapped me….right….but you didn't"

She paused for a second to think about his words, she couldn't think of any explanation to say why she hadn't freaked.

"I'm with someone!" it was all she could think to say in reply

"I know"

"Was you expecting a booty call of some sort!"

He looked at her carefully, is that what she really thought?

"No, it wasn't meant like that, as you know I don't really express my feelings well"

"Understatement!"

He sighed and sat down on his couch, placing his head in his hands

"I'm sorry Emily…I just lost control of my feelings for you and I shouldn't have, but seeing you with him hurt me….I can only apologize to you"

She sat down next to him and leaned back.

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked

"I don't know…it was gradual"

"Think anyone else has figured you out? I know I didn't till tonight"

"No"

"So you haven't told anyone about how you feel about me?"

"Of course not! It wouldn't look good on me would it" he placed his hands down on his lap and twiddled his thumbs. "So what now?…now you know"

She looked at him a moment, trying to think of something to say. But she had a very urgent need to kiss him and he had shocked her with a kiss, now it was his turn. She cupped his face and made him look at her. With no words she placed her lips against his. Hotch thought to himself that this had to be a dream! She couldn't actually feel the same way as him. They enjoyed each others lips for a moment taking the time to explore every inch of each others mouth, Hotch turned more towards her and moved his hands to her buttons on her shirt.

There kiss was tender and intimate. He could feel his arousal growing, his need to be within her growing with each time she rolled her tongue over his.

He pulled away for a second "Are you sure? This could get messy"

"Yes" she placed a hand on his groin "And I will assume you are" she smiled at him.

He stood up in front of her and held out his hand. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of her "Here is just fine" she kissed him more passionately this time. Grabbing at his t-shirt, she finally managed to pull it over his head. He undid her blouse and removed it, revealing to him her frilly undergarments, he could see her harden nipples beneath it. He suddenly realized that this was actually happening and he was going to hold on for dear life. He kissed her down her neck and then moved his hands around her to remove the restriction that was her bra.

He then firmly placed a hand on her breast. Plunging his tongue into her mouth. His hands wondered to her jeans, and he traced her hip bone, she lifted her hips towards his hardened groin.

She fondled him through his slacks, tugging on them begging him to remove the restriction between them. He did and she took in the sight of her boss in just his boxers. Wow she never looked at him this way before. But she was glad she was now. He returned to her planting kiss all over her naked naval. Till he reached her hip bone, she laughed as he kissed her. She was defiantly ticklish there, he would have to remember that spot.

He smiled and progressed to undoing her jeans, then pulling them down and off. He plated kiss on her intimate area through her matching underwear. He could feel her heat. He knew she was defiantly up for this now and he hoped she would be tomorrow too. With that thought he paused for a second.

"What's wrong?" she looked down at him

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"Right now yes!"

"Right now?" he sat up and so did she.

"Yes right now, we can figure out what all this means in the morning" with that she planted kiss on his neck and chest "You can't tell me now that you don't want me, because I know for a fact you would be lying"

He knew she was right, they had gone so far, it would be useless stopping this now. With that thought she had placed her hand over his length, stroking him smoothly, he tipped his head back and enjoyed every moment of her touching him. She placed her mouth over his tip, teasing him with her tongue. He placed a hand on her back, showing her he was enjoying being teased by her. She took as much of him inside her mouth as she could. He slammed his eyes shut, he needed to keep control of his climax, he wanted to make her enjoy this as much as he was. So he stopped her and pinned her down on his sofa.

He smiled at the smile she had on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. He moved his hand down and placed his fingers between her legs, carefully pushing his fingers deeply into her, then slowly withdrawing, then re-entering, she was loving every stroke he made, he then moved down and placed his lips onto her clit, he could feel her tighten at this and he smiled at himself. _"At least I haven't lost it" _he thought.

He continued with his actions and she was loving every moment of it, then he felt it, she was on the verge.

"Let go" he whispered between kisses. She did he felt the orgasm wash over her. He massaged her, letting her come down a bit before placing his body on top of hers. He kissed her deeper and deeper.

He felt her hand guiding his length to her depths. He entered her slowly going as deep as he could. She let out a moan wrapping her legs around his waist tightly. He found his rhythm and he could see she was enjoying the rhythm he had found. He could feel her tightening around him, enjoying every inch of him inside her. He could feel his own orgasm coming, but he waited for her and as soon as he thought about it she was there, she tightened up around him, she let out a moan of his name "Aaron!" he couldn't control it any longer so he let go, placing a finger on her clit to make sure was coming with him and him with her, .

They lay there in each others arms for a moment on the sofa, enjoying the blissful content they both felt. Being as close to each other as humanly possible.

Not thinking about anything but each other. He was hoping this was the start of something amazing, she couldn't think at all, in her head she was now officially freaking the fuck out! But she didn't want him to know that, so she lay there in his arms a while longer hoping he couldn't sense the utter confusion she felt right now. He was right this was going to get messy!


	3. Chapter 3

Uncertainty

Chapter three

She had managed to sneak out of his apartment without him waking up. She knew she would have to face him at work but she didn't want to talk about this just yet, she had a lot to sort out with Dylan. Hotch would just have to wait. He had obviously waited a while to tell her how he felt so he could wait on her a while longer. She had a major decision to make and either way she was going to upset somebody, there was no avoiding that fact!

Hotch had major concern to the fact that he woke up on his sofa alone. He grabbed a shower and headed out, it wasn't often he had a whole day to himself so he called Haley to see if he could take Jack out for the day.

But all he could think about the whole time with his son was her. The night they had spent together was wild and felt so right. But it was about priorities and right now he had his son, so he put all his focus into making him happy for the day. He would deal with his problem with Emily Prentiss tomorrow. Oh no! tomorrow they would be at work. How awkward was that going to be? He realized then he was going to have to call her later, he needed to talk to her. But he knew she had to sort things out in her head. Him or Dylan? The man he deemed to good to be true. He was just hoping she did what was right for her. Not for the team or for him or even for Dylan. For herself, whatever made her happy would make him happy, no matter how hard it would be.

She faced Dylan. She had met up with him for lunch. She saw in his face he knew what was coming. There was an awkward silence, while she tried to figure out how she was going to do this. She either had to be honest and tell him that had spent the night with someone else, or spare his feelings and just say it wasn't going to work. She decided on the latter. She didn't want to have to tell him she slept with him then her boss!

"I'm sorry, I can't explain, last night I just didn't feel 'that' connection with you"

"Your team seemed to like me. You seemed to like me. I don't get it. What's really going on Emily?"

"I don't know…" she trailed off

"Where did you go last night?"

"Home"

"I went there…you weren't there"

She paused for a second, Fuck, what was she going to say to him!

"I…I…" she realized she was going to have to be harsh here "I'm in love with someone else and he finally admitted he loved me last night so…."

"what someone you work with…but that's against the rules isn't it?"

"No…its an old friend he called me while we were at the bar" she was always pretty good at lying. Maybe not to a bunch of profilers at work. But when it came to her love life she could lie easily.

Dylan looked like he brought it, he bowed his head for a second then looked her in the eyes

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes"

"Okay then…you're a special women Miss. Prentiss, his lucky to have you" with that Dylan walked out of her life, she just hoped she wasn't making a big mistake here. That she hadn't just let her soul mate walk out of her life.

Hotch dropped his son back to his mom. It was 6pm he needed to see Prentiss, if anything he needed to make sure that no one found out about there night together.

He had called her twice with no response, he didn't leave a message in case she had chosen Dylan. He wouldn't ruin that relationship for her. If that's who she had choose he would deal with that. But he needed to know what was going on. What was going to happen. Was there professional relationship now compromised?

He tried to call her cell again.

"Hello Hotch"

"We need to talk"

"Yes we do…my place?

Why her place? She obviously regrets last night, she obviously didn't want to remember last night.

"Sure, be there in about 20 minutes"

"okay" with that she hung up.

Hotch concluded from that brief call. She didn't want there night together to go any further. It would be a bad idea anyway. He should have just kept his feelings to himself. Just enjoy the fantasies in his head. They had a lot to sort out. How where they going to work together now? He knew she could be objective, so he figured if he agreed that last night was a mistake, then she would think objectively and they could work together just fine. Maybe even better, who knew.

He got to her place and as she had done the night before, he hesitated knocking the door, gathered his thoughts first.

She opened the door wide. As soon as he saw her, stood in the door way, his memory started playing tricks with him, images of last night were flashing in his mind and he wanted her all over again.

"Come in" she said, he recognized the fact she wasn't sombre or serious, she was preppy. He was confused.

"O…O…Okay" he stepped through the door "Where's Dylan?" he was so desperate to know what she was thinking.

"His history" she closed the door behind him and he lent on her counter. "I couldn't really be with him after…well you know?"

He couldn't hold back any longer, he walked solidly towards her and kissed her as deeply as he had done the first time he placed his lips onto hers.

"Aaron…we need to talk, get things straight in our minds what's actually going on here"

"I agree" he let her go and followed her to her living room. He sat down.

"Drink?"

"Yeah, a strong one" he smiled, she could get used to seeing him smile.

"No problem" she fixed them both a drink and took a seat next to him.

"Okay"

"Okay" they both took a sip of there scotch and Hotch leaned back and sat comfortably.

"So exactly are we going to keep this under wraps, when we work with who we work with?"

"The rule is we don't profile each other…so if we just don't get up to anything at work, no one will ever know. Right?"

"Right we can still be professional and objective. Even if we do have a relationship outside of work"

"But we really cannot tell anybody Emily" Hotch had that stern look on his face

"You think I'm that stupid? I understand the repercussions here Aaron…Sir" she smiled at him

"Okay then…are we actually going to do this? I mean it's will be hard not letting any one know."

"I don't care about that…I like the privacy aspect, it will literally be about just me and you" there was a pause as Hotch stared her out trying to figure out if she knew

"You do understand that I'm in love with you right?"

"Yeah I had sort of figured that out" she laughed

"Why are you laughing?" he looked hurt like she was mocking him

"Because I never thought I would be in love with my boss" she put her drink down and leaned over to him. Yet again placing her lips to his.

"Well I'm glad you are" he smiled

They knew that others were probably going to figure them out, but they both hoped they would understand and just not say anything.

But she chose him and that made Hotch the happiest man on the earth. They both understood the job and most importantly, they finally had really support for there work, in each other. It was never going to end up a mundane relationship like they had both had in the past. It was going to be hard, but if they really wanted this they could do it. Together.


End file.
